halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Naval Special Warfare
UNSC Naval Special Warfare (NAVSPECWAR) is a special operations force (SOF) of the UNSC Navy and the UNSC Special Operations Command (UNSCSOCOM). Overview UNSC Naval Special Warfare is the premier special operations force of the UNSC Navy. Employing elite light infantry, it is almost solely responsible for prosecuting naval special operations (SO)—because of the breadth of the environments of the Navy's theaters of operations, NAVSPECWAR forces are employed to operate in deep space, the atmosphere, on planetary surface, and underwater, making them a diverse and variegated organization capable of flexibly responding to combat situations. NAVSPECWAR's high-quality infantry are considered some of the most considerable in the UNSC, and even in the UNSC Special Operations Command, UNSC Naval Special Warfare is principally responsible for the prosecution of advanced special operations, such as counterterrorism (CT) and special reconnaissance (SR). NAVSPECWAR holds the distinction as being the only non-SPARTAN special forces (SF)-capable UNSC military unit being rated for "tier-one special operations" by the UNSC Special Operations Command, and is commonly referred to as an elite special operations force. NAVSPECWAR seeks to expand the range of battlespace capabilities available to the local theater commander; NAVSPECWAR forces operate across the range of battlespace contingencies, participating in special operations ranging from counterterrorism (CT) to special reconnaissance (SR) to civil-military operations (CMO) to either expand the force of friendly assets or to strategically minimize the strategic choices available to the hostile commander. NAVSPECWAR forces operate through economy of force, concentration of mass, and battlespace maneuvering to provide combat capabilities not offered by conventional UNSC forces. NAVSPECWAR operators are generally recruited from other special operations forces, including the UNSC Army Ranger Corps and the UNSC Marine Corps FORCE RECON, and are highly-experienced operators that operate in generally small self-contained strategic field teams towards a well-defined objective. While NAVSPECWAR forces are highly specialized for counterterrorism (CT), counterinsurgency, and counterproliferation (CP) — the three tenets of the post-War UNSCSOCOM, NAVSPECWAR forces are trained to operate in open-warfare environments, and even at the company-level, NAVSPECWAR forces may operate in military spaceborne operations, military airborne free-fall operations, or military maritime and littoral operations, capable of inserting into many types of environmentally-hostile environments to provide longitude and latitude for the scale of operations that NAVSPECWAR forces may participate in. Organization UNSC Naval Special Warfare shares a similar hierarchical organization to other UNSC special operations forces, such as the UNSC Ranger Corps. At its highest tiers, NAVSPECWAR is under the jurisdiction of UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command (NAVSPECWARCOM), which is typically a three-star command with a Vice Admiral (O-9) installed at its command. The commander of NAVSPECWAR formally holds the title of "Commander, UNSC Naval Special Warfare" (CMDRNAVSPECWAR). The broadest organization of NAVSPECWAR is at the "group" level—UNSC Naval Special Warfare is segregated into a number of "groups", such as "Naval Special Warfare Group One" and "Naval Special Warfare Group Two". Each Naval Special Warfare Group is believed to operate above the battalion strength, and serves as a fully autonomous command with a headquarters company, weapons detachment, communications detachment, logistical detachment, medical detachment, and mobility detachment. Beneath each Naval Special Warfare Group, operators are believed to be divided into "squadrons", which may operate at the company level. A notable exception to this is UNSC Naval Special Warfare Group Six, which is an advanced unit of the UNSC Progressive Warfare Division that operates outside of the Naval Special Warfare Group and Special Warfare Squadron organization. Operational History NAVSPECWAR forces have operated extensively in the post-War era and the violent Human-Covenant War and Insurrection that preceded it. NAVSPECWAR Six sharpshooter Wakes would participate extensively in counterinsurgency actions during the War, and notably, NAVSPECWAR forces of Flurry Troop under Kawika Son and Chandler Danial would participate in the pitched Battle of Cambridge during the fading hours of the Human-Covenant War. Later, NAVSPECWAR forces would play an integral role in UNSCSOCOM task force "Janelia Blue", which would be led by Kawika Son and participate in the Memory Crisis and the hunt for the Forerunner Dreadnaught. Later, NAVSPECWAR Six forces would be attached to UNSCSOCOM Task Force 51 (TF51) during the UNSC counterinsurgency campaign on Midgard in 2590—2594. Known Operators *Chandler Danial *Delta-One *Kawika Son *Wakes References *''Halo: Memory'' *''Halo: Vector'' *''Halo: Beyond Veil's Azure'' *''Halo: Galactic Era'' Behind the Scenes *UNSC Naval Special Warfare is invariably based on the United States Navy SEALs, a premier special operations force of the United States armed forces.